The Bet
by mayapapaya500
Summary: When House doesn't feel motivated enough to work his way out of Mayfield Psychiactric Hospital, Wilson uses a new method to encourage him. **Sorry really bad at summaries** Eventual Huddy.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello readers! I am starting a new fanfiction about the awesome show House M.D. I hope you like it. I don't know if it's going to be that good because it's first story on this show. Wish me luck! :)

Prologue

James Wilson was sitting in his chair one fine afternoon, when suddenly, his door cracked open. In walked Dr. Lisa Cuddy, with a look of despair on her face. Wilson knew something was wrong right away. Following Cuddy was Dr. Gregory House, with a different look of sadness. He was not only sad. He looked scared.

James Wilson stood up from his desk, and took one look into House's eyes. He wouldn't meet his gaze. Wilson looked towards Cuddy.

James Wilson knew in that instant what he needed to do.

--

A/N: Well, that was just the prologue. Hopefully, the rest will be longer. lol Review! They make me happy! :)


	2. Give Up

A/N: Hello readers. I'm at work with some free time ;) so I decided to write the first chapter now. So have fun, and please review!

--

**Give Up**

Dr. Wilson walked up to the Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital on the third of week of House's "hospitalization". He entered the building as an eerie sensation washed over him.

'_I never liked coming here…' _

He walked down the hall to the front desk where a nurse who was trying too hard to look happy recognized him as the regular. She brought out a white, plastic basket and asked him to put all his sharp, metal, or medical belongings in it. He said a quick thanks and walk the rest of the way down the hall.

'_Seventh door on the left…"_

He reached the door and peered though the glass window of the door. House sat on the bed, with the same expression he held three weeks ago. Wilson could not forget that face, and every time he thought about the moment he saw him walking through that door, looking like a different person, a scared person, it broke his heart.

He quickly replaced his distressed frown with a cheerful grin, and turned the knob. House didn't even look up.

"Hey House. I'm here, and I brought that chocolate you asked for." House picked his gaze up from his lap, and threw his glance up to the chocolate in Wilson's hand extended toward him. He slowly picked his hand up off the bed and reached out to the chocolate. But before he grabbed it, he felt a sharp pain in his right thigh. Quickly clutching his thigh, he let out a grunt of pain. Many of these sudden shocks of pain occurred through out the day. Detoxing from Vicodin wasn't passing as quickly as in his… hallucination.

"Are you okay, House?" House took a few deep breaths and massaged the pain away.

"No Wilson. I'm not okay. I've been holed up in this freaking cell for 3 weeks. I haven't seen or talked to anyone besides you and those nurses who seem too happy for their own good, and to top it all off, this pain is driving me crazy!" House yelled all in one breath. Wilson gave him a sympathetic look. He really didn't know what to say, so he sat down next to House and put his hand on his back. House seemed to calm down.

"I give up, Wilson. I don't know what to do anymore." House put his head in his palm and stared back at the ground.

"Has anything changed since you got here?" House look up from the ground.

"Yes. About a week ago, I stopped seeing Kutner everywhere and about 4 days ago, I stopped seeing Amber. But honestly, I don't know how much that changes things. I still can't trust my own brain. I mean, asking Cuddy for help, detoxing, having sex with her, it all felt so real… I…" House sighed deeply. "How do I even know if you're really sitting there?"

Wilson looked into House's blue eyes which once burned with the excitement of puzzles and cases. Now they were so dull, they looked gray.

"I'm here, House. I promise, and I'm not leaving you."

--

A/N: Well, there's chapter one! Please review/comment on it since you're here. (:


	3. Figure Something Out

A/N: Thanks micetea and elfmaiden4legs for the review. I hope more review keep coming in. I want some guidance to make the story move toward what everyone wants. Thanks for reading!

--

**Figure Something Out**

When Wilson reached his home that night, he could help but feel a little disappointed. The House he saw today was definitely not the same. The real House would not give up so quickly.

'_Maybe he needs to know what's waiting for him when he gets out.'_

Wilson realized that he needed to show House that there are people out here waiting to see him, worried about him. But knowing House, he probably wouldn't rely on his word so easily. Wilson sighed and decided to go to sleep early.

--

The next afternoon, as he walked down to the cafeteria for lunch, he spotted Cuddy in the corner of the room by herself, looking a little distressed. He walked over to her with his tray along with a turkey sandwich, iced tea, and French fries balanced on top of it. He slid into the booth across from her. She was startled, letting out a little gasp.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." Cuddy replied with a dazed tone to her voice.

"So… what's up?"

"Nothing…" Cuddy responded, not giving much of an answer.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why do you look so bothered?" Cuddy sighed deeply, lifting her gaze from Wilson's tray to his eyes.

"It's just that… I'm not sure if sending House to that place was the best thing for him…" Wilson looked back at her with a bit of confusion.

"You saw what he was going through. You know he needs professional, right?" Wilson saw her eyes become a little moist and realized something.

"Cuddy, do you miss him?" Wilson managed to ask his boss. A teardrop rolled down her cheek and plopped onto the table below her.

"Of course I do, Wilson! I mean, he was House! He may not be the most kind and conventional person around, but he was one of the only constants in my life, and God knows I need that!"

They were attracting some attention now, so Wilson reached across the table and grasped Cuddy's hands and patted them, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Cuddy. He'll be out of there in no time. You know House. He's not gonna let anyone keep him there for long…" Wilson assured Cuddy, wondering if he even believed what he was saying.

--

A/N: So I wonder what Wilson's gonna do! ;) Well, review and you'll find out!


End file.
